Chapter 510
'''The Greenhorn's Night '''is the 510th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The chapter begins with the reactions of all the first recruits from Hi Shin Unit and other army units, who constantly blamed themselves for being useless in battle, even after days of hard training. On the other hand, Ton brothers, Koku and Kaku, begin bragging about how they're superior for killing 5 men each. The recruits nearly began a fight before Shou Sa, Bi Hei and other veterans and old members from Hi Shin Unit came to reassure them, ultimately beginning a small feast with meat and booze. During their party time, Shou Sa advises the recruits that they should 'properly savour the wine', as it is given for participating in their first battle in their lifetime. Suu Gen also advises Kaku to become stronger, but Shou Sa interferes and tells them about his first time on the battlefield, reminding them of Shou Sa's first time fighting with Shin and his comrades. Stunned, the recruits didn't know about their past, while Bi Hei embarrases Suu Gen after hearing about his first nickname, 'Pants Pisser Suu Gen' when he was seventeen. At first, the veterans begin laughing as they never heard this before. Howver, Bi Hei and the others gets scared after Suu Gen told he beat the people who mocked him with this nickname half to death. When the Ton brothers begin to think they're off to a head start compared to Suu Gen's first days as a soldier, Shou Sa warns them that just because they did well the first day didn't mean they could die the next as he had seen previously. The veterans also tells about their reaction about Shin's incredible strength, claiming that 'he took out more than twenty Wei soldiers'. Bi Hei and the others tell the recruits about Shin's achievements such as becoming a 100-Man Commander from his first campaign and other of his military accomplishments, leaving the recruits in awe and morally happy about Shin. Then came other soldiers who wanted to talk about brothers Sou Jin and Sou Tan, who claimed that they saw the former use three full quivers to end each Zhao soldiers' lives with each arrow shot. However, the recruits explain that the Sou brothers haven't been seen since after the battle. Meanwhile, Tan sat in his tent while remembered Jin's reaction to his inability to kill by slapping him telling him to think over his weakness. As he reminsces on his brother's anger and his own personal failure, he begins to weep. Ka Ryo Ten was patrolling around Retsubi, to find later on Jin, sitting on a bench. Ten apologized Jin for sending him on the first battle, forcing him in a heavy role. To her surprise, he said he was happy to be at disposal. However, he also said that once the battle started, he knew his actions were necessary in a life or death situation, his hands couldn't stop trembling since the first hour of the battle. He was uncertain whether he pushed himself too hard or since it was his first time taking a human life the battlefield. Ten said that she's sure it's the latter: she assertss that the biggest achievement done in Hi Shin Unit today was due to his presence and his hard work. She also affirms that his handshaking is proof how kind he is and how he is still compassionate. She tells Jin that she was also terrified during her first time on the battlefield, but as time passed, Shin and the Hi Shin Unit helped her get used to it; became much more stronger and more better on sieges and skirmishes. Ten continues by saying that fear is a good thing, 'because it's only when you have that weakness, thus to be able to know its true strength'. She also states that if he was able to enjoy slaughtering others during his first battle, it would have been better for him to join the Kan Ki Army instead. She puts her hand on his, calming him and saying that he can trust her and he doesn't have to be ashamed of his trembling hand, which stopped shaking. Being glad for hearing her advice and having his hands not shaking anymore, Jin thanks Ten and then leaves for Tan; feeling guilty over scolding him severely earlier and because he's 'the only brother he has'. Ten suddenly remembers that she has to report Ou Sen about the city's defensive layout, but ultimately, she met Yo Tan Wa and the rest of Ou Sen's army, finding out that Ou Sen (the supreme commander of the Qin army) has disappeared. Characters Qin * Shin * Ka Ryo Ten * Yo Tan Wa * Ou Sen (mentioned only) * Duke Hyou (mentioned only) * Bi Hei * Shou Sa * Kan To * Hei Rai * Suu Gen * Sou Jin * Sou Tan * Shunmen * Ba Jio * Ton Kaku (first appearance) * Ton Koku (first appearance) Wei * Ma Ki (mentioned only) * Shu Ki (mentioned only) Notes * The battle at Retsubi has ended, as the Hi Shin Unit celebrates their victory, until the supreme commander (Ou Sen) disappears, causing upheaval in the Qin army Trivia Category:Manga Category:Chapters